Bienvenida a la zona de peligro
by Nia Baskerville
Summary: " ¿Dime que es lo que sigue? Sexo. Voy a desnudarte, después voy a probarte. Date cuenta que te he secuestrado, así que sigue mis órdenes. "


_**Buenas a todos!**_

_**Hoy os traigo una historia basada en la canción E.T. de Katy Perry. **_

_**Fue escucharla y me vino la idea para esta historia jajaja**_

_**Espero que no quede nada confuso, ya que las partes de la canción están en cursiva.**_

_**En esta historia los Digimon nunca existieron, Rika y los demás tienen 17 años, Ryo tiene 20.**_

_**Dicho todo esto, espero que disfruten mucho de la historia!**_

* * *

Me desperté bañada en sudor, presa de un miedo indescriptible. Una pesadilla. Otra vez. Pero esta vez no recordaba sobre qué o quien había tratado. En ella solo quedaba el recuerdo de aquel miedo tan intenso.

"_Vamos, Rika.-se reprochó mentalmente.-Vuelve a dormir. Mañana tienes esa estúpida fiesta con Jen, y no querrás que todos te vean con el aspecto terrible de no haber dormido toda la noche."_

Se me pasó por la mente la fugaz idea de excusarse con Jen diciendo que había pasado una mala noche, que no podría ir. Pero tan pronto apareció la idea como se disolvió. Sabía que Jen la arrastraría a aquella dichosa fiesta, solo para ver al chico que le gustaba.

Y la verdad, no entendía que le gustaba de aquel Takato. Demasiado tímido, infantil, muy poca cosa.

Ella no se enamoraría de alguien así, claro que no.

"_Oh, vamos.¿En que diablos estoy pensando?-volvió a gritar la voz de su conciencia desde algún rincón de su cabeza.-No dormir me hace pensar estupideces."_

Así que me di la vuelta, dispuesta a dormir, aún que sin efecto alguno. Amaneció demasiado pronto, y yo estaba demasiado cansada. Pero Jen no se daría por vencida, no se limitaría a dejarme en paz si no le cogía las llamadas. Vendría hasta mi casa a recordarme que esa noche teníamos una "genial fiesta" y ya de paso me aburriría con otra de sus historias sobre lo mono que le parece Takato cuando se sonroja.

Así que decidí cogerle el móvil a la tercera llamada.

-¿Diga?-contesté, con la voz más cansada que pude fingir.

-Oh, Rika. No me digas que te has vuelto a pasar la noche entera sin dormir con ese estúpido juego de cartas...-me dijo, pero al escuchar mi bufido de enfado, se apresuró a añadir.- Lo siento, lo siento. Solo te llamaba para...

-Recordarme que esta noche tenemos una fiesta.-dije acabando su frase e imitando su tono de voz.-Tranquila, Jen. Esta vez no me escaquearé, lo prometo.

-¿Cómo la vez que huiste de la fiesta en la que yo intentaba presentarte a un chico monísimo por el patio trasero?-me preguntó ella. Aquel recuerdo hizo que soltara una carcajada.

-Yo no llamaría huir, Jen. Desaparecí triunfalmente.

-¿Tienes algún vestido que ponerte?-me preguntó cambiando de tema. Sabía que yo era muy tozuda y no daría mi brazo a torcer en ese tema.-Yo tengo millones, pero aún no se cual escoger. Pero si no tienes, podríamos ir-no lo digas, Jen. No lo hagas.-de compras.

-Claro que no.-contesté, mientras me tapaba con la sábana aún más. No hacía frío, pero tenía la manía de dormir siempre con algo encima, incluso en el más caluroso de los veranos.-Me niego a ir de compras. Cogeré uno de los vestidos de mi madre y listo.

-Como quieras, ¡cabezota! Pasaré por tu casa para irnos a las once.-me dijo a modo de despedida, antes de colgar el teléfono.

Estuve todo el día vagueando aquí y allí, intentando dejar para lo último la visita al armario de mi madre.

Pero ya eran las diez y media, Jen estaría a punto de llegar. Una vez me duché y me peiné el pelo, que ahora me llegaba por debajo del pecho por lo que había sido una tarea difícil, me encaminé hacia el armario de mi madre.

No sabía que tuviera tanta ropa. Parecía que me iba a perder entre tantas prendas.

Al final me decidí por un vestido negro que me llegaba por mitad del muslo, y por un sencillo maquillaje de barra de labios roja y sombra de ojos negra. Me puse unas sandalias con tacón a juego y me senté en la sala a esperar a Jen, que no tardó mucho en llegar.

-Wow Rika,¡estás fantástica!-exclamó al verme, sonriente. Ella también estaba fantástica, con un vestido verde por las rodillas y sandalias a juego.

-Eh, gracias.-contesté notando como mis mejillas se sonrojaban por momentos.-Vayámonos, nos espera una aburrida fiesta con gente aburrida.

-Claro.-dijo ella, riendo.

Nos subimos en su coche y pusimos rumbo a la casa donde se celebraba la fiesta. En el trayecto, Jen me estuvo contando como Takato empezaba a soltar indirectas sobre que ella le gustaba, y que quizá la fiesta sería el momento perfecto para empezar a salir.

Yo asentía mientras hablaba, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

Después de veinte minutos conduciendo, por fin llegamos. Era de noche y ya había oscurecido, pero las luces adornadas con motivos florales(ya que la primavera había comenzado) iluminaban todo el patio trasero. La gente se agrupaba para charlar y beber, y en el centro había una pista de baile para los que quisieran bailar.

Me senté en una mesa algo apartada del resto. Apartada de las luces, del baile y del jaleo. Solo quería un poco de tranquilidad, pero Jen parecía querer llevarme siempre la contraria. La vi acercándose con Takato y otro chico más, al que no di importancia al principio.

-¡Hola Rika!-dijo Jen, colgada del brazo de Takato. Teníamos que hablar más alto de lo normal para que se nos pudiera escuchar entre todo el jaleo, cosa que odiaba profundamente.-Takato quiere presentarte a alguien.

-Eh, si.-contesto Takato, con las mejillas sonrojadas. Quizá del alcohol, quizá de la vergüenza.-Este es mi amigo Ryo Akillama, es de fuera y no conoce a mucha gente. -me explicó mientras señalaba al chico que se había acercado con ellos.-Lo conocí en la panadería de mis padres.

-Bueno, os dejamos solos.-me dijo Jen con un guiño que me hizo sonrojar. Después, arrastró a Takato a la pista de baile, lejos de allí.

Observé bien al chico. Tenía el mismo aire aburrido que yo. Como si aquello no le interesara lo más mínimo, hasta parecer incluso repulsivo. Moreno, bronceado, ojos azules. El tipico chico perfecto, vaya. Pero había algo más en el. Algo, que me atraía enormemente. Me sentía como Ícaro deslumbrado por la belleza del firmamento.

Me quedé mirándolo como una boba, sin saber que decir.

-Hola, soy Ryo.-me dijo tendiéndome la mano y enseñándome sus dientes perfectos en una perfecta sonrisa.

-Yo...Eh...-empecé a balbucear. ¿Por qué la presencia de ese chico tenía ese efecto en mi? Sacudí la cabeza y carraspeé.-Rika Nonaka.

-Bonito nombre para una chica bonita.-me dijo mostrándome de nuevo una sonrisa, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Pero a mi aquello no me pareció normal, ni mucho menos.

Mi corazón empezó a bombear más rápido de lo necesario. ¿Quién demonios era aquel chico? Él me miró con un destello de malicia en los ojos, dando una respuesta que no entendía a una pregunta que no había formulado.

Y allí estaba otra vez esa sensación, derrumbando todas mis fortalezas. Apoderándose de mi. La sensación de estar ante algo que no puedo evitar que me atraiga. Algo más poderoso que yo. Más poderoso que nada. ¿Quién eres, Ryo Akillama?

_I got a dirty mind I got filthy ways.  
I'm a legend I'm irreverent I'll be reverend.  
I'll be so far up.  
We dont give a fuck.  
Welcome to the danger zone.  
Step into the fantasy.  
You are not invited to the other side of sanity._

Volvió a mirarme de esa forma que me cautivaba, tendiéndome la mano. Invitándome a salir de allí. Y nada menos que con él.

Le tomé de la mano, mientras el seguía sonriendo, con la misma malicia brillando en sus ojos. Había algo malo en aquel chico, pero no me asustaba. No me sentía asustada. Solo fascinada.

Caminamos juntos a través del jardín, mientras todas las chicas murmuraban entre ellas. No presté mucha atención a lo que decían, solo le seguía. No sabía donde iba a llevarme, pero en el fondo tampoco importaba.

Me montó en su coche, y me preguntó donde vivía.

Le dí mi dirección sin ningún tipo de temor, sabiendo que mi abuela dormía y que mi madre se encontraba fuera.

Un poco precipitado para alguien al que acabas de conocer. Pero ese alguien tenía algo difícil de explicar, _algo de otro mundo._

Llegamos a mi casa sin darme cuenta, y ambos subimos a mi dormitorio.

Me sentó en la cama, haciendo él lo mismo, y ambos quedamos frente a frente. Acercó la palma de su mano a mi rostro, acariciando suavemente. Él sonreía, y yo estaba embelesada con cada uno de sus movimientos.

_You're so hypnotizing.  
Could you be the devil.  
Could you be an angel._

_Your touch magnetizing._  
_Feels like I am floating._  
_Leaves my body glowing._

Pero la magia se rompió, sacándome de mis ensoñaciones. El móvil. El dichoso móvil estaba sonando. Me excusé de Ryo con una sonrisa, y el me lanzó una mirada que parecía decir "No importa" acompañado con un gesto con las manos.

-¿Diga?-pregunté mitad enfadada, mitad impaciente.

-¡Rika! ¿Dónde te has metido?-me preguntó la voz al otro lado del teléfono, con un deje de preocupación. Era Jen.-Algunas chicas me han contado que te han visto irte con el amigo de Takato, ¿no es cierto verdad?

-¿Qué problema hay si lo fuera? Ya soy mayorcita. Además, siempre me andas diciendo que debería salir más, incluso buscarme un novio.-le contesté secamente. Quizá si hubiera estado delante de otro chico hubiera tenido algún tipo de vergüenza al decir aquello, pero esta vez me salió sin más.

-Pero...No ese chico, Rika.-susurró ella, con vergüenza.-Me han contado cosas muy extrañas sobre el, no deberías...

Colgué el móvil bruscamente, sin dar tiempo a que pudiera decir nada más. Me di la vuelta para mirarlo de nuevo, y allí seguían esos ojos azules. Mirándome tan intensamente, que volví a quedar paralizada ante ellos. Totalmente a su merced.

_They say be afraid.  
You're not like the others.  
Futuristic lover.  
Different DNA.  
They don't understand you.  
You're from a whole other world.  
A different dimension.  
You open my eyes.  
And I'm ready to go.  
Lead me into the light._

-¿Te han puesto en mi contra ya, preciosa?-me preguntó con voz seductora, acariciando otra vez mi cara. Pero esta vez no se paró ahí, siguió bajando hasta mi cuello y de ahí a mi pecho. Cerré los ojos.

-¿Por qué iban a hacerlo?-pregunté con cierta curiosidad.

-La gente no suele acercarse a mi. Dicen que soy...Adictivo.-me susurró con sus labios pegados a los míos, desnudándome lentamente.

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me.  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison._

Take me, ta-ta-take me.  
Wanna be a victim  
Ready for abduction

Se deshizo de su ropa con la misma facilidad que con la mía, y antes de que me diera cuenta su cuerpo estaba apoyado en el mio, terriblemente caliente.

Me sujetó las manos con fuerza, arañando mi piel.

Presionó mis labios con los suyos con fuerza, dejando escapar algún que otro gruñido.

Yo gemía, presa de un placer indescriptible.

Entró en mi, llenándome de placer. Dejando todos mis músculos en tensión.

_Tell me whats next? Alien sex.  
Imma disrobe you.  
Then Imma probe you.  
See I abducted you.  
So I tell you what to do._

Me desperté por culpa de los rayos del sol, totalmente desnuda, arropada solo por una fina sábana. Me giré en la cama buscando la mirada de aquel chico con el que había compartido la noche antes. Pero no estaba. Ni el, ni su ropa, ni ningún rastro de que la noche antes hubo alguien más que yo en casa.

¿Acaso solo lo había soñado?

Algo en mi interior le decía que no. Una corazonada. Eso, y las marcas de arañazos en mis muñecas.

* * *

**_Aquí el fin de la historia! _**

**_¿Qué les ha parecido?_**

**_Espero que no haya sido un tema muy tonto sobre el que escribir... Jajajaja_**

**_Espero sus reviews con cualquier cosita sobre la historia, nos leemos pronto!_**

**_Un beso enorme a todos!_**


End file.
